powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Physiology
Power to use the abilities of fish. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called *Fish Mimicry *Ichthyes Mimicry/Physiology *Marine Life Mimicry/Physiology *Pisces Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into fish, including hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish. Applications * Aquatic Adaptation ** Aquatic Respiration ** Cold Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity ** Enhanced Senses *** Water Sense ** Pressure Resistance ** Speed Swimming Variations *'Cyclostomata Physiology (lampreys and hagfish)': Elasticity, Self-Sustenance, Hibernation *'Elasmobranchii Physiology (sharks, rays and skates)': **'Batoidea Physiology (rays and skates)': Stinger Protrusion, Prehensile Tail, Electricity Generation, Electroreception **'Selachii Physiology (sharks)': Enhanced Bite, Feral Mind, Enhanced Smell, Electroreception *'Osteichthyes Physiology (bony fish)': **'Sarcopterygi Physiology (lobe-finned fish: coelacanths and lungfish):' Electroreception **'Actinopterygii Physiology (ray-finned fish):' ***'Chondrostei Physiology (sturgeons/paddlefish and reedfish/bichirs)': Decelerated Aging, Electroreception ***'Teleostei Physiology (''everything else): For practical reasons '''Teleostei Physiology starts again from here: *'Osteoglossomorpha Physiology (arowana, elephantfish)': Enhanced Jump, Electricity Generation/Electroreception *'Elopomorpha Physiology': **'Eel Physiology (eels)': ***'Moray Eel Physiology (moray eels)': Camouflage, Nested Mouths via pharyngeal jaws *'Ostariophysi Physiology': Enhanced Hearing **'Cypriniforme Physiology (carps, minnows, loaches, etc.)': Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Endurance **'Siluriform Physiology (Catfish)': Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Smell, Poison Generation, Electroreception **'Gymnotiforme Physiology (electric eels, American knifefish)': Electricity Generation/Electroreception *'Protacanthopterygi Physiology': **'Esociform Physiology (mudminnows and pikes)': Camouflage, Enhanced Bite **'Salmonidae Physiology (salmon, trout, chars, freshwater whitefish and graylings)': **'Stomiiform Physiology (dragonfish, lightfish, loosejaws, marine hatchetfish and viperfish)': Bio-Luminescence, Pressure Resistance *'Acanthopterygi Physiology': **'Mugiliform Physiology (mullets)': **'Atheriniform Physiology (silversides and rainbowfish)': **'Beloniform Physiology (flyingfish)': **'Syngnathiform Physiology (seahorses and pipefish)': **'Tetraodontiform Physiology (filefish and pufferfish)': Dermal Armor, Poison Generation, Needle Projection **'Pleuronectiform Physiology (flatfish)': Camouflage **'Scorpaeniform Physiology (scorpionfish and weaver fish)': Poison Generation, Needle Projection **'Perciform Physiology (40% of all fishes including anabantids, bass, cichlids, gobies, gouramis, mackerels, perches, scats, whitings, wrasses)': *'Paracanthopterygii Physiology': **'Lophiiformes Physiology (anglerfish):' Lure Protrusion, Bio-Luminescence, Pressure Resistance. Mythical fish *'Abaia Physiology': Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition, Weather Manipulation *'Merfolk Physiology' *'Namazu Physiology': Supernatural Condition, Earthquake Generation *'Salmon of Knowledge Physiology': Nigh-Omniscience or Omniscience, possibly Immortality *'Shachihoko Physiology': Rain Making Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Egg Manipulation *Water Manipulation Fish are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Fertility Inducement, Luck, Luck Bestowal, Happiness Embodiment, Happiness Empowerment, Enhanced Intelligence. Limitations *May need practice to change back. *May have complications when transitioning from water to air. *May gain bad eyesight. Known Users Gallery Husky.jpg|Husky (+Anima) Can imitate the abilities of fish by turning his lower half into a fish tail Mermaid_Cove.png|Mermaid Grove (One Piece) Nattie Spiderman.jpg|Nattie (The Amazing Spider-Man) is a cross-species experiment created by infusing a pirahna with human DNA. boom-labrusca-aryana-abs-cbn.jpg|Tilapio (Aryana - Philippine TV Series) is a Tilapia with physical human traits. marvin-yap-aryana-abs-cbn.jpg|Pla-Pla (Aryana - Philippine TV Series) is a Tilapia with physical human traits. Hellboy2poster5.jpg|Abe Sapien (Hellboy/BPRD) Pisces H.png|Pisces (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fish of the Milky Way Razor the Shark.jpg|Razor the Shark (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Coral_the_Beta.jpg|Coral the Betta (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Queen Angelica.jpg|Queen Angelica (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) King Puff.jpg|King Puff (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gill_Grunt_Promo.jpg|Gill Grunt (Skylanders Series) Merpeoples (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series).jpg|Merpeoples (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Fishface_bio_pu.png|Xever Montes (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Neptunia.png|Neptunia (Darkwing Duck) Gill_Moss.jpg|Gill Moss (Kim Possible) 426px-Annie.png|Moe (Splatoon) is a clownfish with a symbiotic relationship with Annie (the sea anemone). 800px-Zapfish.png|Zapfish (Splatoon) are similar to catfish. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs' (Splatoon) designs are based on suckerfish. Category:Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers